bullybustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Timmy B. Buster
For the Negative Dimension counterpart, see Lieutenant Tim. Timmy B. Buster '''is the brother of Billy B. Buster and one of the members of the Bully Busters. He lives in Bullyville with the rest of the Busters. Biography '''Nado's attack on Bullyville During the villain Nado's attack on Bullyville, Timmy remained absent from the fighting until called in by his brother Billy. He later offered cover fire for Little Jim's Tiny Tank. At one point in the battle, Timmy charged Nado with his gun, using it as a club. However, Nado was able to block the attack and knock Timmy to the ground, where he remained for the rest of the battle. Incident on Buster Beach During the episode "The Terrible Twins", Timmy B. Buster arrived at Buster Beach after the Terrible Twins showed up, despite Little Jim identifying the Wandering Trader there earlier.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 2:23 He tells the Busters he stubbed his toe, which hurt a lasting battle injury left from Nado.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 2:27 Having left his gun at Bully Busters HQ, Timmy charges the Terrible Twins with a stick.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 2:40 He is knocked to the ground by telekinesis and promptly mind controlled.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 2:46 After this, he charges the remaining Busters with the same stick, although it is magically enlarged by the twins.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 3:00 Billy destroys the stick and Timmy is not seen again until the end of the episode, although he is presumably searching for The Lash. He tells the Busters that he stubbed his toe again.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAaAYzjOSuw&t=58s | 5:13 Null's attack on Bullyville Timmy is the only Buster who does not receive an award from Mayor Gustavo for helping fight the Terrible Twins. This is probably because he spent much of the fight incapacitated due to a stubbed toe. Later, when Null siphoned all of the superpowers away from Bullyville, Timmy lost the ability to fire his gun. He looked visibly distressed by this fact. Later, after Billy is sent to the Negative Dimension, Timmy confers with the other Busters about the situation, repeatedly saying he cannot fire his gun. Shortly thereafter, Little Jim suggests the Busters perform a Friendship Ritual. He and Lash join hands,The way to perform a Friendship Ritual, as established in Evil Nado. and Timmy joins the Ritual. However, it fails for an unknown reason. Timmy points this out. He later ducks under a projected beam of lightning that Null uses to attack the Busters, and is not seen for the rest of the episode. The Summer Spectacular Some time before the events of the episode of the same name, Timmy was aware of the existence of the Summer Spectacular, a festival put on by Mayor Gustavo to commemorate the start of summer and the many successes of the Bully Busters. Timmy encountered the other Busters on a sidewalk and told them about the Spectacular. The Busters immediately began to head to the Spectacular, where Gustavo arrived just as they did. After a short speech, the festivities began, and Timmy played alongside interdimensional versions of himself in the Multiversal Buster Band. Later, when Shabirdia appears and teleports behind his brother Billy, Timmy splits away from the band to fight. Some time later on in the episode, Billy falls asleep while fighting Shabirdia. Annoyed, Gustavo remarks on this, but Timmy tackles him mid-sentence, saying the battle is "not the place for civilians". He later links up with the rest of the Busters only to discover that the weather is being manipulated by Shabirdia. After Little Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat, he escapes east with the Busters. He is knocked unconscious along with the others. When Little Jim sounds the Reed of Aggression, he wakes up and suggests that the Busters perform a Friendship Ritual, which vanquishes Shabirdia. Robbery of Legitimate & Sons After Legitimate & Sons Gold Store was robbed by the Jumberlack, Timmy was with the other Busters when they arrived to respond. After Billy restrained the Jumberlack with Bustertape, Timmy brought the Jumberlack to the Jailer. Rise of Gustavo Buster rebellion 2060 Post-reset Staying at the house of the Midnight Bully The Scriptwriter's attack Operation Megahack and capture Powers and abilities By itself, Timmy B. Buster's gun is a mundane weapon. His power is that he can shoot whatever he wants from it. When his powers are siphoned, he loses the ability to fire the weapon. Equipment His gun Timmy B. Buster's gun is a formidable weapon, able to fire large lasers and presumably many other things. By itself, it is a mundane weapon. Using his powers, Timmy can shoot whatever he wants from it. When his powers are siphoned, he loses the ability to fire the weapon. Personality Timmy is reclusive, not appearing very often, and doesn't seem to take things too seriously. When he does fight, he usually uses his large weapon to support his allies. Behind the scenes As the character is portrayed by the director (and filmer) of the show, Liam, he gets the least screen time of any of the Busters. He usually has just enough screen time each episode to reassure the audience that the character is, indeed, in the thick of the action. Effects * The effect used to show Timmy's laser shot in Evil Nado ''is used again to show Billy B. Buster's Cross-beaming in ''Outage. Humor * The overarching humor with Timmy B. Buster is that he thinks with his gun, not with his brain. Liam portrays this in Outage by showing Timmy being very close to his gun at all times, and how upset Timmy is in The Terrible Twins when he loses his gun. * Another recurring joke with the character is that he is played by the show's director. In a deleted scene for Outage, the reason for Timmy missing Mayor Gustavo's awards ceremony is not because of his lack of participation in the Battle of Buster Beach, but because he was gone for "production reasons". * Timmy has also worn a different hat each episode save The Terrible Twins. Notes References Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Season 2 main characters Category:Bully Busters Category:Light Side Category:Indirect villains Category:Musicians Category:Captains of the Bully Busters